DBZ: Crisis on Two Earths
by dbzfan1911
Summary: The battle against Cell goes drastically worse than in the show. When their power rips a portal that sends our heroes into the Young Justice universe, how will the Team react to having a new member from a mysterious species? How will Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta handle their new surroundings? With new adventures and challenges, find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright so this is my first story…ever. Been a huge fan of reading them for a long time and these are my two favorite universes, so why not try meshing them a bit. Mixing it up from the usual "Gohan gets sucked into YJ universe", he's bringing along friends. I chose these 3 because they've always been my 4 favorite characters in the DBZ universe. I have a couple of different story arcs loosely planned out, and as this is my first story, no promises on how good it is. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

 **Also, I do not own any rights to DBZ or Young Justice. Wish I did, as I would revive both.**

 **Dragon Ball Universe**

Gohan stood, in all of his Ascended Super Saiyan glory, protecting Vegeta, who was rendered useless by Cell's attack. Gohan himself could barely stand from the damage done to his arm when he blocked the attack that would have surely killed the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Is that the best you can do? Your power is pitiful compared to mine now," taunted Cell, wearing his trademark smirk. "Want to know what makes it even worse? On my way over here, I decided to test this new Instant Transmission and paid a quick visit to Namek. With one blast I made sure you won't be able to use their dragonballs to wish back your father." Gohan's face contorted in a mixture of agony and rage. So many souls lost for this sick creature's revenge. Though the next sentence caused even more damage. "And, while we are at it…" Cell quickly sent out an energy wave that spread across the entire globe. Only Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien were quick enough to think about putting up energy shields. With one move, Cell wiped out everyone on Earth.

"Noooo!" screamed Gohan, his rage pushing him to even higher levels of power.

"Bulma… Trunks…." Vegeta muttered, a single tear rolling down his face for the loss of the only family he had. Piccolo and Tien quickly flew over to him and Gohan, all four of them powering up with energy they didn't realize they had, to avenge their planet.

"We can't let him get away with this," Tien declared, his eyes as hard as ever, thinking of the death of his best friend Chaotzu and everyone else.

"We won't," came Piccolo's reply, as he put two fingers to his forehead and powered up his special beam cannon.

"I made the mistake of not killing you last time Cell. I won't let it happen again. I will kill you!" shouted Gohan as he put his one good arm to his side and started to chant his father's signature move.

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"** Gohan released the powerful beam as Piccolo fired off his special beam cannon, Tien a dodon ray, and Vegeta a gallick gun.

"Yes! Now you die!" Cell yelled as he fired his own Kamehameha wave at the group. The two beams clashed and created a giant sphere of energy that pushed back and forth between the two opposing ends.

"We have to push harder! Cell can't be allowed to live!" Piccolo ordered as he sent even more power with his beam, the others doing the same. None of them noticed that the intense power that was forming in between them and Cell was causing a rift to appear, until all the energy pushed into it causing the rift to spread and begin to pull them inward. Since the beam was closer to them than it was to Cell, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Tien were pulled in first. After a few minutes of struggling against the pull, Cell also fell into the rift, which closed shortly after.

* * *

 **Young Justice Universe**

 **October 10th, 20:48, en Route to the Cave**

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asked Zatanna.

"Yeah, actually, best ever," she replied, blushing slightly as she looked at the Boy Wonder.

"First of many, I hope," he grinned.

Before she could respond, Batman called them on the communicator. "Batman to team. A dimensional rift opened approximately 20 kilometers south of your position. Change route and investigate. I have Superman and both Green Lanterns heading as fast as they can but we need eyes on it ASAP."

"We are on our way," Aqualad responded. "M'gann, get us there as quickly as possible, and open the hatch at the bottom. Wally, you can move faster than the bioship. Rappel down and get there but if there anything comes out, do not engage until we are in position." Wally nodded and ran back to the hatch. "Everyone else: get ready. And M'gann, link us up."

Within minutes, they heard Wally's voice in their head. ' _Guys, you're gonna wanna see this.'_

 _'What is it, Wally?'_ Robin replied. However, their answer came to them within a few seconds. As the rift came into view, sitting almost fifty feet in the air over an empty field. It was fairly small, and lightning was crackling all around it. They could practically feel the energy coming off of it. The team got out of the bioship and joined Kid Flash on the ground, when suddenly a figure fell from the rift towards the ground at alarming speeds.

' _Zatanna, slow him down!_ ' Kaldur ordered immediately.

" **Wols nwod sih llaf!** " Zatanna enchanted quickly, causing the figure to slow down and lightly touch the ground. The team cautiously walked up to them and saw the figure was a tall, bald, and bleeding man. He was covered in cuts, bruises and burns. What they noticed most, however, was that on his forehead was a third eye that, like his other two, was closed. Artemis quickly ran up and checked for a pulse.

' _He's alive, but really beat up. What should we do?'_ Artemis asked.

' _His heartrate is fairly even. I don't think he's in immediate risk of death.'_ Connor replied.

' _Then our mission here is not yet completed. We need to find out what this rift is and why it isn't closing. Robin?'_ Aqualad turned to the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, who was busy typing away on his wrist computer.

 _'Its energy isn't going down at all; in fact, it seems to be building up. It's almost like-'_ Robin started to say but was interrupted as the rift started to hum with energy once more, creating an earth shattering wave that caused the whole team to lose their footing. Out of it fell another figure. Before it could reach the ground Zatanna used her spell to once more slow its descent and it landed a few feet away from the first. This one was even stranger than the last. The creature was dressed in a purple martial arts uniform, and was green with pink patches on its arms. It also had two antennae sprouting from its head. Like the first, it was also unconscious.

' _Okay. This is getting freaky.'_ Kid Flash tried to lighten the mood a bit, but everyone's expressions were becoming more serious.

' _It has green skin, but not nearly the same as mine! I wonder what planet it's from,'_ Miss Martian mused. As she thought this, Superman and the two Green Lanterns Hal and John arrived on the scene.

"This is the rift? And who are these two on the ground?" Superman asked as he landed, inspecting each of the three objects in question.

"We do not know yet sir. Robin has been analyzing the rift and these two fell from it. Perhaps the Green Lantern Corps has encountered such creatures?" Aqualad responded, as per his role as leader.

"Well, I don't know about the triclops there, but this creature is recognizable. He's a Namekian. They are a race in the Western Quadrant of the galaxy. From our records they were a mostly peaceful species, though I have never met one in person," Hal replied.

"I wonder how one got here though. The planet was said to have been destroyed by a supposed meteor about 6 years ago. No Namekian has been seen since," John added on, using his ring to start to pick up the two fallen strangers right as the rift roared to life once more. Another, shorter figure with flame like golden hair emerged from the rift but, unlike the other two, he was conscious, and pissed.

"Who the hell are you?! Cell destroyed everyone. And what are you doing to Green Bean and Triclops!" The short man yelled. The team and present Leaguers found him to be quite the odd site in his blue spandex, white gloves and boots and gold and white chest piece.

Superman flew up to meet the man. "Hold on friend. We do not know who this 'Cell' is, but we are here to help. Look above you. That rift appeared 15 minutes ago and you and your two friends popped out. Can you tell us what happened?" he asked.

"Hmph. It appears that our power was too strong for the universe to handle.." He mused aloud, until he looked back towards the other two newcomers. "Wait. If Green Bean and Triclops are here, where is-" He started before the rift once more roared into life and out popped one last person before the rift appeared to close. This one shared the gold hair like the short man, but his was completely spiked with the exception of one single spike that hung down across his face. Different than the other three, he looked very young, maybe 12 or 13, in an outfit identical to the Namekian and sporting more damage than the other three combined. In fact, his left arm hung limp at his side with blood stained across it. Like the short one, he came out conscious.

"Vegeta! Where is Cell? What happened?" He asked, looking around himself frantically.

"I don't know brat. We just appeared here through a dimensional rift according to this weakling." Superman frowned at that as the young boy turned to look at him. "Triclops and Green Bean are down there. Check Green Bean, I think he had a spare bag of Senzus on him." The young boy grinned and waved at Superman before flying to his friends below, but was suddenly stopped by a green barrier produced by Hal.

"Stop where you are, Saiyan," he coldly declared, a glint of hatred in his eyes.

 **AN: That is where I stop chapter 1. Hopefully it isn't too bad so far. Will probably go through and edit it up tomorrow but for now, it is where I like it. Also gonna start working on chapter 2 and will hopefully have it up within a few days. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, got exciteable so I wrote chapter 2 already. Here it is! And as always, I own no rights to Dragonball Z or Young Justice.**

Pain. All Gohan could feel was searing pain throughout his body as he fell through the rift seconds behind Vegeta. His vision went black and for a minute, he believed himself to be dead. That is, until he was forcibly, and painfully, pulled back into existence. His senses flared as suddenly he could feel life everywhere, but quickly noticed that he recognized none of the power levels he felt, save for three. Turning his head, he quickly spotted Vegeta floating next to a tall dark haired man, also in blue spandex, with a cape and a giant S on his chest.

"Vegeta! Where is Cell? What happened?" He asked, trying to spot the monster that had caused so much mayhem.

"I don't know brat. We just appeared here through a dimensional rift according to this weakling." At that, Gohan examined the person in question and quickly dismissed Vegeta's declaration of 'weakling'. _His power could rival mine at full powered Super Saiyan. Just what is he?_ Gohan pondered, when he noticed that Vegeta was continuing. "Triclops and Green Bean are down there. Check Green Bean, I think he had a spare bag of Senzus on him." Gohan gave the strange man with the S on his chest a wave and grin before flying down to his mentor and his father's friend, before he was stopped by a green barrier that seemed to appear from another strange looking person's ring.

"Stop where you are, Saiyan," he said with such hatred that even Vegeta seemed surprised.

"What? How did you know we were Saiyans? Saiyans exist in this dimension?" Gohan asked, genuinely surprised someone from Earth knew of the existence of an extinct race.

"Your kind causes havoc constantly through the Western quadrant and have made it impossible for the Green Lantern Corps to uphold peace there. Besides, who wouldn't recognize you with the tail and shorty's armor up there." At that, Vegeta and Gohan both looked behind themselves and discovered that their tails had regrown upon exiting the dimensional rift.

"So, my species lives here? Perhaps there is some good to have come from all this tragedy," Vegeta mused, though one could still see he was shattered by the death of his family.

"Listen sir. We mean you know harm. Where we come from, we four are part of a group of Earth's protectors, the Z Fighters. However, against an evil being known as Cell, the world perished, and we got sent here. Would you mind if I tend to my friends?" Gohan asked, ever the polite child as his mother raised him to be. The thought of that alone was enough to cause Gohan anguish.

"Let him pass Hal. His heartrate did not change. He was telling the truth," the tall man in blue said as he touched down next to the child, with Vegeta touching down a bit further away. "I guess introductions are in order. I am Superman. These two are Green Lanterns, sworn to protect Earth by their order. The younger ones are proteges of our mightiest heroes: the Justice League. This is Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Zatanna, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian." Each of the respective heroes nodded to Gohan as their name was called. "May we know your names?"

Vegeta scoffed from behind the Man of Steel. "Superman? What kind of ridiculous name is that? Aqualad? Superboy? Do you have no pride that you hide your strength and achievements behind false names? Or is this universe filled with bafoons who don't know how to name a child?" One could see that Superboy looked ready to punch Vegeta's face, though Gohan was ever quick to placate them.

"You will have to forgive him, we just suffered many tragedies and he is cranky on a good day," Gohan said almost jokingly, as he walked towards the unconscious form of Piccolo. "We will introduce ourselves once I get my friends standing and up to speed." Gohan found the bag of Senzu Beans on Piccolo's waistband and quickly fed him and Tien a bean each to heal their injuries, before taking one himself and tossing one to Vegeta. The two quickly stood up, searching with both eyes and mind for the terror that destroyed Namek and attempted to do the same to Earth. Gohan saw their confusion and quickly relayed all the information they had to the two.

"Now that that's out of the way, I believe it is time to introduce ourselves. I am Son Gohan," the half-Saiyan said while bowing to the group of heroes before him.

"Hello. I am Tien Shinhan," the tall Triclops said, weary of these newcomers before him and plagued by the loss of his best friend.

"Piccolo," came the Namekian's short reply.

After seconds of everyone looking at Vegeta, who scoffed and turned away again, Gohan decided to take over. "And he is Vegeta."

"Enough of this. I must see what this universe has to offer and see what happened to my species here," Vegeta declared as he pulled a spaceship capsule from his armor and threw it on the ground, surprising all the heroes who had not seen this technology before. "Brat. I will be back in one month's time. Train hard for I expect a good challenge from you." With that, the Prince of all Saiyans blasted off into the depths of space to heal his bruised ego and broken heart.

With only the three of them left, Superman decided that it was time to get them to a place where Batman could interrogate them and see what to do. "I think it's time we moved this meeting somewhere else. Can all three of you fly?" Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien nodded. "In that case, follow me, we are going to our headquarters to discuss things further. Team, take the bioship and meet us there. Robin, if you would, call Batman on the way and fill him in. We want him to talk to them and see what we can do about returning them home." Robin nodded and the team ran into the ship and started making their way back to Happy Harbor.

"I am afraid we don't have much of a home to go back to," Tien replied, eyes downcast as he thought of all those lost, until an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Hey, if Saiyans exist in this universe, then surely there are some Namekians alive? Does this Earth have a Kami?"

John Stewart stepped up for this question. "I am afraid not. There was one many centuries ago, but he passed away and no new guardian was assigned." All three of the Z fighters frowned and looked down at this, their hopes of using a set of dragon balls crushed yet again.

Superman seemed to be done with the small talk and ready to move on, as the Team had already almost made it back to the Cave and Batman would definitely want to meet these newcomers. "It's time to go. Follow us." With that, Superman and the two Green Lanterns started flying, with Gohan, Piccolo and Tien behind them.

 **AN: Okay there's chapter 2. For those wondering about Vegeta's departure, it seemed to be the way he handled all problems in his life, and he most likely would have a spaceship on him at all times. Don't worry, we will see him again soon. Once we get past this early story stuff, we will focus more on Gohan and the team. And by the way, I am a huge fan of Chalant so expect a lot of Robin and Zatanna focusing as well. Don't know who Gohan will be paired up with, but my guess is either Batgirl or Supergirl. Feel free to drop some suggestions!**

 **AN 2: Okay got a couple reviews and made a few quick changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Inspiration is carrying me hard right now. Here is the third chapter. Please read and review.**

 **AN2: Fail. No sleep plus posting at 2 am yields clicking the wrong file. Here is the actual Chapter 3, sorry! Will work on chapter 4 and answer all review then. Thanks :)**

 **I do not own the rights to DBZ or Young Justice. Sad days.**

After informing Batman of the situation, the flight to Happy Harbor was uncomfortably silent. Nobody wanted to talk of the horrific state they found the four travelers in or the information they had gathered. M'gann herself had a slight tear rolling down her face, as her empathic abilities forced her to feel the pure agony that came off the stranded Z Fighters. Robin was typing away on his wrist computer, trying to analyze the information he had gathered from the rift. Aqualad stared off in the distance, thinking on what he had seen, while Superboy silently fumed at the brash comments made by Vegeta. Kid Flash and Artemis, surprisingly, were not bickering and fighting, too absorbed by what they saw to put any effort in. Zatanna herself was preparing for the worst, because she knew her father Zatara would not be happy with her.

All too soon for the young heroes, the Bioship entered the hangar in the Cave, and the team made their way to the control room, where Batman was also going through the data he had obtained from Robin, and Zatara stood glaring at them. Thankfully for the young magician, Superman, Hal, John, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien came walking in before she could be lectured in front of her new friends.

"Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, this is Batman and Zatara, Zatanna's father. Batman, Zatara, these are three of the people who fell out of the rift. The fourth, as Robin most likely already told you, flew off into space."

"Is he a threat?" Batman's response did not surprise anyone on the Team or the League, but seemed to cause a bit of shock to the Z Fighters.

"Who, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "He is one of us. He just needs some time to himself is all. To cope with what happened."

"And just what happened?" Superman asked from behind the three warriors, who looked at each other and nodded before Piccolo started to explain.

"A bio-android by the name of Cell was created for the sole purpose of killing Gohan's father by one of his old enemies. This monster was created using the DNA of Earth's strongest defenders and most hated enemies, including Vegeta, Tien, Gohan, and myself. The fight with him was difficult, and for a second we thought that we had won, until he came back and killed everyone on Earth with a single move except for us four. We fought against him with our most powerful attacks, and the energy between us and him must have torn the fabric of reality, pulling us in and sending us to your dimension." Piccolo's condensed version of the story left out Gohan's role in the battle, something which the young half-Saiyan was grateful for.

"What do you mean by 'most powerful attack'?" Robin asked, curious what could possibly be strong enough to produce that kind of power.

"I can demonstrate that," Tien said as he floated into the air, signaling Gohan to join him. "Ready Gohan?" When the young hero nodded and got in position, Tien put both his hands together in the shape of a triangle directly in front of his chest. " **Tri-beam HA!** " The seasoned warrior avoided putting much energy into the beam for fear of what it would do to the room around them, and to keep his strength a secret from these people until he knew they could be trusted. Gohan easily caught the blast and dispelled it with a simple shout, before the two landed back on the ground, and finally noticed the looks of awe on the Team's faces.

"Dude, that was totally asterous!" Robin cheered, while Superboy and Aqualad looked on in interest.

"How did you do that? What was that? Can anyone do that? Where did you learn it?" Wally asked at near lightning speed.

"They used their life energy, or ki, to create waves of energy to throw at their opponents." Everyone was surprised when it was Batman who answered Wally's question. "I have heard of orders of monks in the Himalayas who could produce a similar effect, though no one on our Earth ever got to the point of power you possess."

"This is all interesting," Piccolo said in a voice that clearly showed his lack of interest in the lesson, "but we have more important matters to discuss. Such as what we are going to do."

"We can talk about that later," Superman replied. "First, you three have been through hell. I can show each of you to a room where you can clean up, and then we will meet back here in an hour." As he said that, a loud rumble caught everyone's attention, before they turned to Gohan who had a hand behind his head and a grin on his face.

"Um, first can we eat? I am starving," Gohan moaned. Tien and Piccolo sweatdropped, further confusing the native heroes. Batman nodded and led them towards the kitchen, where another surprise awaited.

* * *

Not even their experience with Flash and Kid Flash having pancake-eating races could prepare them for the sight of a hungry Saiyan. Dish after dish piled up next to the boy as he inhaled all of the food that M'gann prepared. Piccolo wore his customary look of disgust on his face whenever he saw Gohan eat.

"Whoa, and I thought Wally ate fast," Robin mumbled, causing the rest of the Team to nod their heads.

Gohan started to mumble a response through his food, causing Piccolo to growl slightly. "Gohan! Swallow your food before you speak!"

Gohan looked up to his mentor and blinked a few times before swallowing his food and answering. "Sorry Piccolo, you know how I am," he laughed before turning to the team. "It's part of my anatomy. Saiyans have unusually high appetite and, being half Saiyan, I inherited that trait." Gohan's tail wagged happily behind him as he finished the last plate and leaned back, patting his stomach. "That was great. Thank you Miss Martian!"

"You're welcome, and please, call me M'gann," the young Martian girl smiled to Gohan.

"Now that that's out of the way, Aqualad, lead our guests to some rooms where they can clean up. After you are finished meet us back in the control room," Batman commanded. The three Z Fighters respected the command of the man who obviously led the team, and went to go clean up. After Aqualad showed them the rooms and left them, Piccolo materialized a new gi for Tien and Gohan before repairing his own. Gohan looked at the gi in his hands and frowned, thinking back to something Vegeta said.

"Hey Piccolo, I have been thinking. Vegeta is right. I should be proud of my achievements, and proud of my race. All these years I have been surpressing my Saiyan heritage, when I should be embracing it. Would you be able to make me a set of armor like Vegeta's, but with your symbol on the front?" Piccolo smirked and nodded his head before materializing exactly what he asked for. "Thanks!" Gohan quickly ran into the room and jumped in the shower, washing off the caked blood and grime that had accumulated over the course of events. Tien and Piccolo quickly did the same in their respective rooms, and after 15 minutes all three came out looking much cleaner. Tien wore the signature Crane School martial arts uniform, while Piccolo had donned his outfit plus the turban and cape. Gohan had on the blue spandex and white gloves and boots, along with the chest guard that, on the left breastplate, had Piccolo's symbol on it and, on the back, Goku's, in honor of his two teachers.

The three Z Fighters made their way back to the control room, where Batman, Superman, and Aqualad stood. Everyone else had appeared to go their separate ways. "First things first, we will give you temporary access codes to the Cave so that the system will recognize you," Batman stated as soon as they walked in. After they were fully in the room, a camera popped out of the ceiling and from it an infrared scan passed all three of the Z Fighters.

"Gohan Son: B-08. Tien Shinhan: A-05: Piccolo, A-06. Accepted." The camera retracted back into the wall.

"This will allow you to enter and exit the Cave at your own free will," Batman continued after the camera finished. "For the time being, you three can stay here. There are plenty of rooms available, and tomorrow we will look into adapting you to our Earth's culture."

"Thank you for the offer," Tien began, "but I must decline. I need to go and cope on my own. I can survive in the wilderness just fine, and have some things I need to work out. Gohan, Piccolo, I will come by in a few days and we can train together if you would like?" At their nod, he started to walk towards the hangar doors and flew off to cope with the losses in his own way.

"Mr. Batman sir?" Gohan asked, and when the Caped Crusader turned his way, he continued. "I noticed that Piccolo and Tien had an 'A' in front of their code, while mine had a 'B'. Why is that?" he asked curiously.

At this, Batman nodded to Aqualad to answer. "Due to your age and experience with fighting for the planet, we would like to ask you to join our Team. Your strength and skill will be an asset, and my friends and I would like to help you become adjusted to your new surroundings. While we may not know fully what you have gone through, we would gladly consider you a friend." Gohan smiled appreciatively and nodded his head in acceptance.

Superman turned to Piccolo. "We have a similar offer for you," he began. "The Justice League could benefit from your experience and talent."

Piccolo thought about it for a second before smirking. "Thanks, but for now, I am going to help Gohan here. He may be stronger than me, but there is much that I can still teach him. I will consider your offer, but for the time being my focus is on him." Batman and Superman both nodded at that and, with their business finished, went to the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized: Batman: 02. Superman: 01," The computer chimed while they walked through to go to the Watchtower and confer with the other League members on what they had learned.

Piccolo turned to Gohan. "I need to meditate and see if Kami has any memories on alternate realities. I will also try to get in touch with King Kai. Go ahead and get to know your new friends, and remember I am here for you." With that, Piccolo also exited the Cave to go meditate atop the mountain it sat in.

"It is late," Aqualad started. "Get some rest, and in the morning you will have an opportunity to get to know us better. And since I haven't had a chance to say it, I am deeply sorry for your loss." Gohan made his way to the room they had given him earlier, Aqualad's last sentence stirring up the feelings of remorse and sadness that he had been ignoring since they arrived on this new Earth. He fell asleep, tears rolling down his face for his mother, his father, his friends, and all of his old life.

 **AN: A bit of a sad ending, but I don't want to just act like none of them are just ignoring what happened. Anyways, lots of exposition out of the way. Hopefully next chapter we can start in on some fun missions! Do you think Piccolo will join the Justice League? What will Vegeta find in space? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here it is. Chapter 4.**

 **I don't own DBZ or Young Justice. Unfortunately.**

 _What is my purpose here?_ Tien thought to himself. The last human Z Fighter stood atop a cliff overlooking the ocean, the early morning rays casting his shadow off the side. He didn't know the name of the ocean, or even the name of the continent he was on. After flying around for hours the previous day, he had discovered that this Earth and his own did not share the same geography. _I used to train and fight in the hopes of surpassing Goku, until he became unreachable. Then I trained to protect Chaotzu and my friends, and to stay as strong as Krillin. Now, they are all dead. All but Piccolo and Gohan. And Vegeta, if you can consider him a friend._

He stood musing his circumstances for hours, until he felt a presence approach him from behind. "Can I help you, Zatara was it?" Tien asked as he turned around, crossing his arms and staring at the magician hero.

"I wished to see how you were faring, and to ask a boon of you." Tien was unsurprised by the first part of the reply, but intrigued by the second.

"I have…seen better days. What is it you wish to ask of me?"

"My daughter, Zatanna, wishes to join the Team that your friend Gohan is now a part of. She wishes to become a hero. I should be happy for her, and proud of her, but I am filled with worry. She is strong with the mystical arts that I have taught her, but relatively unprepared when it comes to hand to hand combat that we often find ourselves engaged in. You are strong. One can tell that with a single glance. I ask that you become my daughter's teacher." Tien was definitely surprised by this turn of events. _Perhaps this is the purpose I seek._

"I would be happy to pass my knowledge of the Crane school of fighting to your daughter," Tien smiled. Perhaps there was more to this world than he thought.

* * *

Gohan woke up early that morning, though truth be told he hardly slept. He knew his life as a pacifist ended with his family and friends. He could not let anyone else die when he had the power to stop it. He walked to the hangar doors of the Cave and was slightly surprised when a red infrared light passed across him automatically.

"Recognized. Gohan Son: B-08." The door opened quickly and he flew up to the top of the mountain where he sensed his old friend Piccolo meditating.

"Hey kid," Piccolo fell out of his meditative position and greeted his student.

"Good morning Piccolo. I was wondering if you wanted to start the morning with a spar?" Gohan asked. Piccolo was surprised by this. Normally Gohan would avoid fighting unless absolutely necessary. Sure he trained, but only when it was needed. The young Saiyan noticed and elaborated. "All my life I have resisted my inner Saiyan. I have only trained when necessary and resisted the urge to fight. That pacifism killed everyone we ever knew. I can't let that happen again. I won't." The steel in his eyes and the strength of his voice made Piccolo sad but proud. Sad that such weight was put onto his friend's shoulders, and proud that he was standing up and willing to bear it. The Namekian nodded to his student and threw off his cape and turban before powering up and flying straight to the young boy, hoping to catch him off guard.

Gohan was anticipating a trick move, however, and immediately caught the fist aimed for his face and threw him over his shoulder down towards the mountain. Piccolo caught himself midflight and raced back up to meet the Saiyan in a quick blow of punches and kicks. They did not realize the power they were putting into the spar, until they heard M'gann's voice in their heads.

" _Is everything okay out there?"_ she asked them through her telepathic link. _"We were woken up by the sound of thunder, but there are no storms. Should we get ready for a fight?"_

Gohan felt embarrassed for waking up his new friends. " _Sorry M'gann. We were having a spar above the mountain and I guess we didn't realize how much power we were putting into it.''_

There was a momentary pause, before they heard M'gann once more. _"It's no problem. Batman and Robin are here, they asked for you two to join us in the control room."_

"We will continue this later kid," Piccolo said, before leading Gohan towards the entrance to the Cave.

* * *

Zatanna was not having a very asterous morning. She was having a pleasant dream about spending time with the Team-or more specifically, with a certain Boy Wonder- when she was woken up by her father. At 6:30 in the morning.

"Dad, it's not even 7. Why do I have to get up?" she whined, wanting to return to the land of dreams she was so enjoying.

"Do you wish to join the Team?" he asked, immediately quieting all of Zatanna's protests as she nodded vigorously. "You will be allowed to soon, but first I want you to be prepared to defend yourself."

"Dad you have been teaching me how to use my magic for years. I already do know how to defend myself!" she replied, confused to what he was talking about.

"What if another person comes close and you have to get away from them? What if they find a way to stop you from speaking? Though our powers are strong, there are many times where we must resort to hand-to-hand combat." Zatara's explanation made sense to the young magician. "I have recruited Mr. Shinhan to teach you in the Crane form of martial arts. He is waiting outside. Get dressed and meet him there." With that, Zatara left the room, and Zatanna rushed to get dressed in comfortable work out clothing. She ran outside to see Tien floating in a lotus position. As soon as she exited her family farm house, Tien opened his eyes and stood on the ground.

"Hello Zatanna. I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Tien Shinhan. In my world, I was the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and made it to the semi-finals in the 23rd, which Gohan's father won. I have trained for years to strengthen both my body and my mind. I tell you this so you know that I am qualified. Your father has asked me to teach you in my discipline, the ancient Crane form of martial arts. We will begin with some stretches, then a light work out before we start. Is that okay with you?" At her nod, he tossed her a gi that looked like Piccolo's but in the Crane green color. "I had Piccolo make this on my way here. Put this on first. It will be your outfit that you will train in." Zatanna quickly ran back in the house and changed before meeting the martial artist once more outside. After they stretched their muscles, Tien turned to her again. "We will begin with a light jog of 10 miles. You will keep up with me the whole time. Starting now."

 **Three hours later.**

Zatanna fell onto the grass in front of her house, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. _A light work out, he says_ , she thought bitterly, as every muscle in her body was screaming in protest. After the 10 mile run, he had her do as many push-ups as she could, and then double that amount, along with an hour straight of crunches. The three-eyed man smirked beside her before ordering her to stand back up, which she did reluctantly.

"Now that we have stretched our muscles a bit," at this, Zatanna rolled her eyes in contempt, "we will spar to see how good you are at martial arts." The spar lasted all of 30 seconds, before Zatanna fell over. "Hmmm. Perhaps I went too hard on you today. You have basic abilities to defend yourself. I will teach you how to completely defend yourself. Follow my movements carefully. This is the first kata of Crane school." For the rest of the morning and into the early parts of the evening, Tien continued to train the young magician while her father checked in whenever he could around League business.

When the clock hit 4, Tien stopped her. "That is enough for today. Get some rest, because we are starting again at 5 tomorrow. And today was the easy day." With that, Tien nodded to Zatara who had just come out of the house and flew off back to the area he had stayed the night before. Zatanna, though tired and sore, was grinning ear to ear. She made her first step towards joining the Team.

 **AN: There it is! Mostly Tien and Zatanna centric, continuing their plot lines. Touched on Gohan and Piccolo a bit, and their story will continue next chapter, along with checking in on Vegeta.**

 **Now to answer some questions from the reviews!**

 **DarkKnightShiva: Thanks for the tip! If you noticed, I went back through and edited the chapters to remove the use of GL and KF. The GL I felt a bit like a scumbag for using. I would justify the use of KF just because Robin does refer to him as that in the show. Thanks! I will try to make this story a good one haha.**

 **Vishwakarmarahul735: Thanks! I am definitely making Gohan train, as I have shown in this chapter. Sorry for the confusion by the way, screwed up on the chapter posting last night, didn't notice I clicked the wrong file xD I don't know about the harem. I love harem stories, don't get me wrong, but I just don't know if this story will follow that path. And we will find out the story behind the Saiyans and Frieza of this universe soon, I promise! Already have plans in the works for that.**

 **SethWolfy25: Maybe, who knows? :p**

 **mdhunter111: Whoa! Three reviews in a row! And on different chapters at that! Thanks for the support man. Yeah, as I said in the reply above, I screwed up when posting, couldn't change it till after I got home from class haha. There is a possibility that they will make an appearance. It all depends on how the story unfolds. I will consider a harem, but right now I am still leaning towards Gohan/Batgirl. I love Batgirl to death. And for this story, I am going to keep it strictly Dragonball Z and Young Justice. Sorry!**

 **Thank you for reading, please review with any tips or comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am on a roll. Chapter 5 here ya go.**

 **Also, as always I don't own DBZ or YJ.**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 14** **th** **19:26**

The training exercise had gone horribly wrong. It was supposed to be a simple test. The Team would be put in a no win scenario, and try to handle it accordingly. It all turned sour when Artemis died and M'gann subconsciously wrested control from Martian Manhunter. Luckily for everyone involved, Gohan did not participate, saying that 'he had already lost one planet, he didn't want to lose another'. If he had, he probably would have transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan and destroyed the entire mountain. In the end, it took both Martian Manhunter and Piccolo entering the simulation to snap M'gann out. The team was left traumatized.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Robin walked through the cave, morose. He had not been strong enough to defend his friends. It was a simulation, sure. Even then, though, he had always been able to pull through. Yesterday he saw that there will be enemies that he can't face. He also saw that he couldn't become Batman and be willing to put other people's lives on the line for the mission. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the zeta tube activating.

"Recognized. Zatanna Zatara: A-03." Robin perked up and started heading to the tubes. When he arrived, Zatanna seemed to be looking everywhere until her eyes landed on him and she immediately ran over and, without thinking, hugged him as hard as she could. Unfortunately for Robin, Tien's training was already starting to pay off due to Zatanna's existing connection to her psychic energy allowing her to access her ki faster.

"Uhh, trying to breathe here Zee," he choked out. Zatanna blushed and let go of him, stepping back and looking down slightly before remembering why she was there.

"I heard about the simulation. Are you okay?" Her concern over him touched Robin. He tried to put on a brave face.

"I am pretty traught right now. I heard you have been training to join the team," he deflected, trying to change the subject.

"Yes! Dad is finally giving me an opportunity and is having me train with Tien Sensei," she beamed, clearly ecstatic about her training. "He is tough, but I am learning so much from him. Pretty soon I will be able to take you down Boy Wonder," she teased.

"I would be whelmed to see it," he smiled. Things weren't quite so bad when Zatanna was around.

Gohan and Piccolo floated above Mount Justice in matching lotus positions, each with something different on their minds. Piccolo was attempting to contact King Kai as he had done every day since they arrived, with no luck. Gohan was thinking on what he had witnessed from the Team yesterday, and their handling of the training simulation. Piccolo could feel his inner turmoil and decided to find out what was going through his young pupil's mind. "What is it kid?"

"This Team hopes to one day become the next Justice League, but they are reacting so strongly towards the first life or death mission they have had. They have never experienced fear such as this. Seeing people die in front of you, fighting battles that you know you can't win but if you lose everyone does. These are things that we have had to get used to and they aren't."

"We lived in a much different world than this one Gohan. Just because they are shaken by the simulation does not make them any less brave or strong. Our lives are filled with the burden of loss. Be happy that your friends never have to experience this in reality." Piccolo's sage words help Gohan understand his peers better. After all, he had never had a friend his age, nor a friend that wasn't a member of the Z Fighters. He had no experience in these situations. Piccolo decided to change the subject. "So, Batman has enrolled you in a school?"

"Yeah. 'Gotham Academy'. I would have protested since it cuts into our training time, but Mom always wanted me to be a scholar. I want to honor her, too." A tear rolled down Gohan's face at the mere thought of his family and Piccolo offered a hand on his shoulder in support. Gohan looked up to the Namekian and gave him a watery smile. "I'm glad you're here Piccolo. You're the only family I have left."

"Same here, kid. Same here."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the depths of space**

"First Kakarot, then Trunks, and now Gohan?" Vegeta ranted to himself while doing one-handed vertical push-ups at 160 times Earth's gravity. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! The title of strongest in the universe should have been mine! But time and again I was outclassed by those below me. I never understood why until now. They became strong because they didn't just fight to get stronger, or for the glory or pride. They fought for the sake of others. For the sake of Earth. I never had the chance to experience that until my family was taken from me, again."

The days for him had passed in much the same way. He would wake up, train, eat, train, eat again, train, and then sleep for four hours before repeating the process. Through the whole time, he would rant to himself or muse about his occurrences, and on more than one occasion, wish to the Kais above that he had been able to save Bulma and Trunks. "I won't make that mistake again," he vowed, after taking a break from the push-ups and beginning some shadow sparring. "I won't fight for myself anymore. I will fight to defend my people. I will fight to make sure the last Saiyan from my universe will survive and continue our line. He may only be a half breed from a third-class buffoon, but he has earned his title as a Saiyan elite. Once I return from visiting planet Vegeta, I will see to it that he is trained in the Saiyan form of martial arts. Something I should have done a long time ago, but let my pride get in the way." His ship beeped, notifying him that he was halfway to his destination. "First, let me see what remains of our race."

* * *

 **That same day, on Planet Vegeta**

Three Saiyans stood, panting and covered in cuts and bruises, their golden auras dimming slightly from the damage they had sustained. King Bardock glared at his opponent, while his son Prince Kakarot and the former Prince Vegeta growled in anger at the monster they so hated. Around the three were the corpses of the other members of the Elite Saiyan force. Nappa, Prince Raditz, Turles, Tarble, and Fasha had all been extinguished in an attempt to gain their freedom from the horrid tyrant.

"Oh my, you monkeys are certainly hard to put down," the ruler of the Planet Trade Organization, Lord Frieza grinned. "To think that for all these years I lived with a fear of the almighty Super Saiyan, when really, all I had to do was get my own." At this, his right hand man, Broly, rushed forward and punched King Bardock in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and revert back to his base form. "Even without that, your power is insignificant next to my own. Any last word, monkeys?" Frieza asked as he and Broly floated away from the planet while Frieza prepared a Death Ball to destroy the planet.

"You may have won today, you son of a bitch," Kakarot said, barely able to stand, "but one day, you will get what's coming to you. For every Saiyan you have killed, you will be repaid ten-fold. And I hope it's a Saiyan that finally does you in." With a growl of hatred, Frieza threw the Death Ball into the group of three, causing them to scream in agony for a brief moment until death embraced them, while the ball continued on to the planet's core, destroying the Saiyan race.

"I should have done that years ago," Frieza sneered, while turning away and floating into his command ship with Broly right behind him. "Now, where shall we go to next? Ah I know just the place. Zarbon?" He asked into his scouter.

"Yes Lord Frieza?" came the reply of the top member of his personal guard.

"Set a course for Apokolips. I believe it's time Darkseid and I discuss some things."

 **AN: And that's where I end chapter 5. Considered continuing, but I felt like that was just such a great way to end the chapter that I will just continue in chapter 6. How is it so far? Chapters too short? I will try to lengthen the next one, get it above 3k words. Anyways please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Woot, chapter 6 here we come. Thank you for all the reviews and comments!**

 **I don't own DBZ or YJ.**

 **Gotham City**

 **October 23** **rd** **07:23**

In a decrepid looking phone booth down an abandoned alley, a bright flash went off before a young boy with charcoal black hair and a full Gotham Academy uniform walked out. Gohan tugged on the tie nervously as he started to walk towards his destination: first day of school. 

**The previous evening**

Gohan was called to meet Batman in the control room. He arrived, tail wrapped securely around his waist, his teal eyes showing confusion when he noticed that the only two people in the room were the Dynamic Duo.

"Gohan," Batman started. "Tomorrow you will start at Gotham Academy. We have come to a complication. Namely, how we will keep your identity a secret."

"Why would I want to keep who I am a secret?" Gohan's naivety caused both Batman and Robin to sweatdrop.

Robin decided to elaborate for his friend. "We wear masks for a reason. If the villains found out who we really were, they could try to attack us when we least expect it. Luckily, we haven't had a mission yet so the bad guys don't know you exist yet. We need a way to separate your hero persona from your civilian one."

"Namely, we need a way to hide your eyes and hide your tail." Ever straight to the point, Batman handed the young half-Saiyan a domino mask, like Robin wore. "This would help you keep your identity a secret."

"Thanks, but I think I have a better solution," Gohan replied, before dropping out of his Super Saiyan form for the first time since he arrived. With a slight exhale, his hair dropped slightly and changed to its natural black color, and his teal eyes returned to their onyx color. Robin's eyes widened at the sight, while Batman's narrowed.

"What is this?" The Caped Crusader did not like surprises.

"This is my natural form. I guess we never fully explained the background. The form you saw before is known as my Super Saiyan form. It amplifies my strength and speed by almost fifty times its regular amount. Normally the form is hard to control, but my father and I trained for the past year to be able to hold it indefinitely. I can use my Super Saiyan form and Saiyan armor on missions, and return to my base form and wear a gi when I am acting as a civilian." Gohan's plan seemed well thought out, with one exception.

"What about the tail?" Robin asked. Gohan unwrapped his tail and looked at it.

"I can wear it around my waist," as he said this, the tail wrapped itself securely again, "when I am fighting crime. Other than that, I can hide it underneath my clothes." Batman nodded, and walked over to the computer.

"These are the coordinates to enter in the morning to get to Gotham. From there, Robin has written you directions to get to school. Class starts at 7:45. Don't be late."

 **Back to present**

The directions to the school were quite immaculate, and within minutes, Gohan was in the office and getting his schedule for classes. After being formally welcomed, he went to his first class of the day, where a certain Boy Wonder was also attending.

Richard Grayson was about to do one of his favorite things in the world: troll a friend. He sat in his class waiting for Gohan to walk in, when there was a knock on the door.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Gohan Son." The half-Saiyan in question nervously walked in, unconsciously sensing his surroundings for any danger, when he felt a significant, familiar power level, and immediately looked Dick straight in the eyes and smirked. He laughed internally when he saw the boy's face go shock white.

Barbara Gordon, Dick's best friend, noticed the reaction and, while blushing madly at the sight of the cute new student, whispered to the Boy Wonder. "Why do you look so nervous? Do you know this cutie?" Her questions were interrupted when the boy in question walked up to them and sat in the seat next to Dick.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met," Gohan smirked, which made Dick laugh nervously. "I am Gohan."

"I'm Dick and this is my friend Barbara. How do you like Gotham Academy so far?" Robin nervously asked.

"It's pretty…..whelming." Dick had his suspicions but, after hearing Gohan use his own word against him and seeing that annoying smirk, he knew he was had.

"Tell us about yourself Gohan. Where are you from? Why are your eyes solid black? They are really pretty. What do you like to do for fun?" Barbara rambled quickly before blushing when she realized how she sounded. Thankfully for both Gohan and Dick, the teacher started class and the group began taking notes. After 50 minutes of the teacher grueling on about mathematics that Gohan had learned when he was 6, the class ended and everyone rushed out to get to their next class. Gohan, Barbara, and Dick were walking together until Barbara started to talk to another classmate and Dick pulled Gohan aside.

"How?" was all Dick asked.

"I recognized your ki," Gohan explained. "It is unique to each person and yours is significantly higher than most of the people here. Satisfied with the answer, the two continued their walk to their next class, which they discovered was the same along with the rest of their schedule. When they got to the room, they found Barbara waiting outside looking for them.

"Where did you guys go? I was looking all over for you and you disappeared." Barbara's eyes narrowed at the two heroes.

"Nowhere Babs, we were right behind you!" Dick laughed and grinned at his friend. "Come on let's go inside. You can sit next to your crush while we are in there." Barbara blushed and looked anywhere but at Gohan as they went into the class. The rest of the day continued mostly the same, with Gohan and Barbara talking and getting to know each other along with Dick. Once she got over her initial reaction to meeting Gohan, she had opened up and Gohan found her to be quite bossy and strong. It reminded him of his own mother. He just hoped she didn't have a frying pan hidden anywhere. During lunch, the group of three went and sat down at a random table in the cafeteria. Gohan stared loathingly at the school lunch meal. His regular lunch was about 25 times as much food, but he would have to cope for now until he found a way to sneak in mountains of food each day. He began to pick up his sloppy joe when he felt another familiar ki walk by him, and looked up to see Artemis walking towards another table in the cafeteria. A shake of Dick's head told him that Artemis did not know about either of them attending the school. Gohan subtly nodded, showing he would not reveal themselves to her yet, and their day continued on as normal.

After what felt like years, the final bell rang and Gohan had survived his first day of school. As he walked out with Dick, he saw Barbara running up to them with a blush. "Hey Gohan, hey Dick," she said, somewhat out of breath. "I will see you guys tomorrow. And, uhh, Gohan? If you want to talk or hang out or something, here's my number." She handed him the slip of paper and quickly ran off to where her father, Commissioner Gordon, was waiting for her.

Gohan looked at the piece of paper with a slight blush on his face, then turned to his friend. "Um Dick, I don't have a phone." Dick sweatdropped and led the Saiyan over to where Alfred was waiting, and instructed him to drive them to the manor. When they arrived, Dick led Gohan straight down to the Batcave.

"This place is so big!" Gohan exclaimed, taking in the views of the luxurious manor and the secret base hidden below. The boy's voice surprised Batman, who stood up from the Bat Computer and glared at Gohan and Dick, who both smiled and scratched the back of their necks.

"It's no use trying to keep our identities from him Bruce," Dick stated, surprising Batman. "He pegged me the second he walked into our class. Told me he recognized my ki."

"So, we can add the ability to identify people based off their ki signature to your repertoire," Batman stated. "Very well. Welcome to the Batcave, Gohan. I will give you access to the Zeta tube in here, and you will be able to go with Dick to school everyday." After stating this, Batman removed his cowl to reveal his blue eyes and black hair. "I am Bruce Wayne. The man who picked you two up is my family butler and closest friend, Alfred. This information will not be told to anyone else. Now, both of you. Change into your uniforms and get back to the Cave. Training will be in 30 minutes." The two boys nodded, and Dick ran over to the stand that held his Robin uniform, while Gohan flashed easily into a Super Saiyan and pulled his tail out, wrapping it securely around his waist. He then grabbed his Saiyan armor from within his backpack and ran into one of the changing rooms in the Batcave, switching into his superhero persona. When both were finished, they walked back over to Batman.

"Hey Batman, before I forget, Gohan here needs a cell phone. Can we give him one of our encrypted ones?" Robin asked. The Caped Crusader nodded and grabbed a cell phone from their personal stash and quickly programmed it with the computer before handing it to the young Saiyan. "There you go Gohan, now you can set up your date with Babs!" The boy in question blushed and quickly walked over to the Zeta tubes while Batman raised an eyebrow and Robin cackled.

 **Zatara Residence**

 **14:28**

Tien was impressed to say the least. He had only been training the young magician for less than two weeks and he was already starting to see improvement in her form. Her power level had also increased a substantial amount, and he hadn't even taught her how to access her ki yet! _It must be her connection to her magical energy_ , Tien realized. _Drawing on that has made her unconsciously able to use ki as well, though now we just need to teach her how to consciously bring it out. After all, she is already about as strong as I was when Vegeta and Nappa arrived._ With this thought in mind, Tien halted Zatanna while she was shadow sparring.

"You have progressed well in the past two weeks, Zatanna." The young teenager beamed at the praise. "It is time to advance your training to the next step. You will now learn how to access and control your ki." It took several hours but by the end of it, Zatanna was able to bring her ki out with relatively low effort. The seasoned martial artist guessed that, at this rate, she would be able to fly with her ki within the next week and have her strength doubled within the next month. _I need to thank Zatara,_ Tien thought as he flew away from the house. _He has given me a purpose. And shown me that even though this is not my Earth, there are still people worth fighting for._ With a small smile on his face, Tien blasted off towards Happy Harbor, eager to have a spar with Piccolo.

 **AN: There it is! I know, I know. No action yet. I am having a lot of fun setting the interactions and universe into motion. I promise, this next chapter will be a mission and action packed! But for now, here you go! Also, I know a lot of people have been calling for Gohan x Supergirl, but I am really feeling Batgirl. We will see where the writing leads. Didn't quite get to the 3k words I was hoping for, but 2k is still pretty good! Please leave a review and let me know how it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been a few days. Busy life etc. Here is Chapter 7!**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 24** **th** **16:53**

"Vandal Savage has been spotted near the border of Bialya," Batman started as the Team listened. The holographic screens popped up with images of Savage entering a warehouse. "Given the recent activity in the country, the Team will investigate. This is a patrol mission only. Go in, find out what Vandal Savage is doing, and get out." The Team nodded and headed towards the Bio Ship.

While they were flying, Artemis turned to Gohan. "So, have you decided on what your superhero name will be yet?"

Gohan sat there for a second. "I think I will go with Kakarot. It is my father's original name, and vague enough that they can't track it back to me." The rest of the Team nodded. After another 20 minutes of flight, Bialya started to come within view.

"We are moving into position. Activate stealth mode." At Aqualad's orders, everyone switched to their stealth gear, including Gohan, who pressed Piccolo's symbol on his Saiyan armor, changing the blue spandex to black, and his chest piece, boots, and gloves to grey, while keeping the gold parts. He had asked Piccolo to specially materialize his outfit to do that when he learned of the necessity of stealth on missions. "Team one, move out." At this, Gohan and Miss Martian got up to exit through the hatch while Artemis took over flying the Bioship. The two heroes flew around the perimeter of the warehouse to get good vantage points. "Kakarot, how many are there?"

Gohan searched the warehouse with his senses and noticed multiple average kis and three extremely high ones. "I have 25 grunts in the warehouse and three people with above average kis. One of them must be Vandal Savage." In his spare time over the past few weeks, Gohan had been doing research and studying the history of this Earth, especially on the villains that plagued it. He knew Savage to be an immortal who was very strong, and correctly deduced his ki would be higher than normal.

"If Vandal Savage is one of those three, then we need to find out who the other two are." Aqualad noticed the Bioship was now floating half a mile to the southeast of the warehouse. "Team two, deploy." Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy took a rappel down from the Bioship, which then flew to half a mile west of the warehouse and deployed Aqualad and Artemis. "Get good vantage points on the warehouse." The Team moved up to the perimeter. "Miss Martian, how many patrols do we have?"

"There are three people guarding the west entrance and four on the east. There are also five on the roof."

"Team two, on my mark, take out the guards on the east entrance. Team one handle the guards on the roof, and Artemis and I will take out the west entrance guards. Go!" Aqualad ran forward and began to fight the three guards while Artemis fired arrows at them. On the other side, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy took out the four guards with ease. On the rooftop, Gohan floated down behind one of the guards and chopped his neck, knocking him out, while Miss Martian flew up to two of the other guards and began using the skills that Black Canary had taught her to fight them. Gohan appeared behind the last two guards with his incredible speed and took them out easily while Miss Martian finished her two.

"Rooftop clear," Gohan called.

"East entrance clear," came Robin's response.

"West entrance clear," Aqualad called. "Let's get into the warehouse. Miss Martian, link us up." Miss Martian used her telepathic abilities to open up their connection. _"Kakarot, Miss Martian, get in and see what you can find. Robin, get up to the roof and join them. The rest of us, clear the unconscious away from the base in case anyone steps out."_ As soon as the order was given, Robin shot a grappling hook up to the roof and joined Kakarot and Miss Martian as they made their way through the roof entrance and into the warehouse. Robin snuck along the scaffolding while Kakarot and Miss Martian flew stealthily next to him, where they had a good view of Vandal Savage, joined by Solomon Grundy and Sportsmaster.

"With these weapons, we can start the next phase of our plan," they heard Vandal Savage say to Sportsmaster. "Bialya will become fully militarized and ready to become a new superpower."

 _"Looks like Savage is working with Sportsmaster on getting weapons snuck into Bialya,"_ Robin informed the Team. _"They have Solomon Grundy here, but that has to be just for a spare bodyguard. There's no way that oaf could have helped plan any of this."_

" _We cannot let those weapons cross the border,"_ Aqualad called back. " _This area of the world is unstable enough with war as it is. If Bialya becomes a powerful military force, it could spark World War 3. Team two: on my mark, break through the door and surprise attack the guards. Team three: we will take the west entrance. Team one: distract Sportsmaster, Savage, and Grundy. We will take care of destroying the weapons, and then retreat. Understood?"_ When everyone confirmed their agreement, Aqualad ordered them to begin. Kid Flash and Superboy began taking care of guards with ease along with Aqualad and Artemis. Robin cackled and jumped down to kick Sportsmaster, while Miss Martian assisted him. Gohan flew down and landed in front of Vandal and Solomon Grundy.

"Well. The children found a new friend," Vandal Savage sneered, looking Gohan up and down. "I have never seen you before. Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Instead of waiting for a response, Savage waved his hand at Grundy, who ran forward to tackle Kakarot. However, all he tackled was air, as Kakarot left an afterimage and appeared behind Savage with a kick to the neck. He was surprised when Savage blocked the kick and turned around to engage Gohan in hand to hand.

"You think you can trick me with that technique? I have been alive for millennia. I have learned martial arts from some of the most ancient masters this world has seen. A simple afterimage will not fool me. You impress me though child. I can sense that your power is great. Join me and I can hone you into the perfect warrior."

"No thanks," Gohan responded as he got the upper hand on Savage and landed a solid punch to his gut before roundhouse kicking him in the face, sending Savage flying off a few yards to the side. "You may be strong, but you are no match for me. Give up."

"I may not be a match for you," Savage conceded as he stood up and put his hands behind his back, "but let's see how you fare against Grundy on Kobra-Venom." As he said that, he turned and injected Solomon Grundy with the strength-enhancing formula, causing his already monstrous size to almost double, and his already significant power level to skyrocket, leveling off at almost Gohan's strength as a Super Kakarot.

" _Guys, we need to get out of here now!"_ Robin called as he witnessed the behemoth begin to attack Gohan, who was dodging the attacks fairly well and responding with a few of his own. " _Are the weapons destroyed?"_

" _Yes, all of the weapons have been taken care of,"_ Aqualad responded. " _Kakarot, our mission here is complete. Give us an escape."_

Gohan was a bit annoyed that he was interrupted from a good fight, but nodded regardless. _"Got it. Everyone shield your eyes._ " As the Team started to protect their eyes, Gohan floated in front of the three super villains and put his hands to his face. **"SOLAR FLARE!"** __The bright flash of light provided by the technique blinded the three villains temporarily, and when they were finally able to see again, they found the young heroes to be all gone.

"Come Sportsmaster," Savage said as he began to walk away from the scene. "We must inform our allies of these new developments."

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 24** **th** **23:13**

"Your orders were to observe the exchange and leave," Batman lectured as the Team stood in front of him. "Instead you engaged the enemy. Well done. You adapted yet again to the mission and ensured that many lives were saved by destroying their arms cache. You all are dismissed." Robin and Batman returned to the Batcave while Gohan flew outside to where Piccolo and Tien were waiting and began to train once more. The rest of the Team went their separate ways, enjoying the feeling of a job well done.

 **Undisclosed Location**

"Our mission was unfortunately interrupted by the children yet again," Savage said to the screens of the silhouetted figures. "However, what intrigued me the most was the appearance of a new member." As he said this, images of Gohan fighting Savage and Grundy appeared on the screen. "His power was unlike any I have felt in a long time, and he was highly skilled.

The entire group muttered to themselves a little bit, until the silhouette of Klarion started to cackle. "What is it, Witch Boy?" Sportsmaster asked, annoyed by the laughter.

"It's been a long time since this Lord of Chaos got to play with a monkey," Klarion grinned evilly, though none could see it from the display. "I know his weakness. Saiyans will never be able to stand up to the power of the Light."

 **AN: Alright, sorry this is a bit shorter than I would like, but I felt like it was a self-contained chapter. I was going to add on the next segment of Vegeta and Frieza, but I figured it would be better in a chapter of its own. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and suggestions on the progress of the story, and I look forward to hearing more! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: On a roll. Here is Chapter 8**

 **I don't own DBZ or YJ.**

 **Space, Coordinates for Planet Vegeta**

 **October 24** **th** **21:45**

"This cannot be!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking out the window of the Capsule Corp. spaceship at the remains of Planet Vegeta. "That man in the green outfit had mentioned the Saiyans still alive. Am I forever cursed to have a dead species?" By the close clustering of planet fragments, Vegeta guessed that the planet was only recently destroyed, within a week or two at the most. Vegeta immediately set his sights on the closest inhabited planet and flew off, desperate to find out more about what happened. The planet was cold and barren with the exception of one outpost, which Vegeta immediately flew towards after exiting his ship. The layout and design were familiar to him, but at the same time they had far more advanced technology than he was used to. A troupe of soldiers from various wearing the traditional Saiyan armor came storming out. In the center was a large purple creature that the Prince of all Saiyans assumed was of the same race that his former 'colleague' Dodoria once belonged to.

The purple creature looked at Vegeta in shock. "Vegeta?! We had news that you were killed!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and took note of the information before walking forward, his black flame-like hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "Well, as you can clearly see, I am not. I have been away for some time. What the hell happened to my planet?"

The purple creature scoffed. "Your planet? Please. We all know Bardock and his son overthrew your father years ago. You may be their most trusted guard, but that doesn't make it your planet." The longer the creature went on, the angrier Vegeta became. _Of course. Even in an entire different universe, that Third class buffoon mocks me._ By the end, he flashed into Super Saiyan and blasted all of the soldiers away effortlessly before rushing forward and grabbing the leader by his collar.

"Listen you insignificant trash. I need answers. How long has the planet been destroyed?"

The leader cowered in fear at the power exuded by the Prince. "A-a-about three d-days sir."

"Who did it?" One could see the fury building in Vegeta, as a vein started to pulse on his forehead and his eye twitched.

"Wh-who else sir? Lord Frieza." Vegeta screamed in anger, throwing the soldier through the entire outpost before rushing to the other side and knocking him down into the ground as he exited. He floated down and stood over the terrified and badly beaten being, with his hand raised and a ball of energy forming.

"You have one chance. Where is he?" As Vegeta said this, the yellow ball of energy became bigger and started to pulse with power.

"I-I think I overheard someone say he was going to Apokolips. Something about talking to Darkseid." Vegeta didn't know who Darkseid was, neither did he care. He blasted the soldier to his death and flew into the outpost to find the galactic map that would be in the control room, if the general layout was the same as the ones in his universe. Luckily enough, his assumption was correct and he was able to download the coordinates for Apokolips. _I am coming for you Frieza. My revenge will finally be at hand. Kakarot won't be there to take it from me this time._

 **Apokolips**

 **October 25** **th** **09:14**

Darkseid sat in his throne room, contemplating his possible courses of action. His ego was still bruised from his last confrontation with Superman. The Kryptonian was a constant thorn in the tyrant's plans. He needed more information on the strengths and weaknesses of his nemesis' 'Justice League', since he knew they would join forces to attempt to stop him. He was interrupted by his train of thoughts when one of his guards walked into the room. "What is it, lieutenant?" Darkseid's voice boomed through the large room.

"Sire, Lord Frieza is here. He wishes to have a word with you." Darkseid waved his hand to the guard, signaling him to fetch the leader of the Planet Trade Organization. _Let us see if he was able to complete the task._ The creature in question walked into the room, his Saiyan pet at his side as always. Frieza's height and appearance might fool some to believing he was weak, but Darkseid knew Frieza commanded almost as much power as he did. The Ice-jin stood at a measly five feet tall, and was completely white with the exception of purple spots on his head, shoulders, forearms and calves. Darkseid knew this to be one of the many forms he could take, and was his highest power form. The Saiyan beside him, Darkseid did not know as much about. The man was a behemoth, standing at almost seven feet tall with wild untamed black hair to his shoulders. He was dressed in the typical Saiyan armor that Frieza had repurposed for his own army, though this set was black and cut off at mid thighs and were short sleeved. When the two reached the base of the steps to Darkseid's throne, they stopped and kneeled before him. He stood up and motioned that they could do the same.

"My lord, I have done as you asked," Frieza began. "The Saiyans are no more. Bardock, Kakarot, and their entire Royal force were killed first before the planet was destroyed. The only surviving Saiyans are completely loyal to us." Darkseid gave a sinister smile to the news.

"Good. Though there are a few exceptions," as he said this, Darkseid nodded towards Broly, "those monkeys were far too unreliable. They thought they were too good to be commanded by us. They would have rebelled. Better to take care of the problem now than have it persist."

"What now, my lord?" Frieza asked.

"Now we wait for news from Earth, and plan our invasion."

 **Roanoke Island**

 **November 5** **th** **19:43**

A glowing pentagram with ancient symbols appeared on the ground in the middle of the forest. Around it were five of the most powerful evil sorcerers the Justice League had ever faced. Klarion, Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard and Blackbriar Thorn all stood around the pentagram, chanting in an ancient language as a green gem pulsated in the center. The grin on Klarion's face could only be described as psychotic as the chants grew louder and the gem pulsated stronger until the four older sorcerers disappeared.

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 5** **th** **19:40**

Gohan had just arrived at the base again after a good day at school. So far, most all of the class had written him off as a 'nerd' due to his ability to ace every test. _It isn't my fault mom had me doing calculus when I was 8_ , Gohan thought to himself idly as he felt his phone buzz and saw a text from Barbara. A smile creeped onto his face when he read the name. Though most everyone was rude to him, there were two major exceptions. The first was Dick, who he was quickly growing to become great friends with. The ability to share both their superhero life and civilian life with each other has allowed the two to bond, and when Gohan found out about the fate of Dick's family, they grew closer from their shared sorrow. They were beginning to see each other almost as brothers. The other exception was the fiery young redhead he had just gotten a text from. Barbara had wormed her way into Gohan's life quite easily. Her bossy attitude and incredible intelligence reminded Gohan of his mother and Bulma in a lot of ways. He also found it ironic and hilarious that she was obsessed with Batman and Robin, and wanted to one day help them and find out who they were. _If only she knew her best friend was the subject of her obsession_. The thought made Gohan chuckle as he walked into the hangar to find Zatara, Zatanna, and Tien helping to unload groceries and supplies from the Bioship along with the rest of the Team. Gohan immdediately walked up to his fellow Z-fighter and the Z-fighter-in-training.

"Hey Tien! It's been a few days. How is the new place?" After learning that Tien had been living off the land, Zatara insisted that he move in with them. As he had bonded with the two, Tien accepted.

"It has been good," Tien replied. "It's nice to have a place to be."

Gohan nodded before turning to Zatanna. "Hey Zatanna! Wow you have gotten a lot stronger over the past month! You are stronger than Vegeta was when he first arrived on Earth!" The improvements truly were an achievement. The girl had gone from no knowledge of ki to complete control of it in less than a month. Her ability to funnel her magical energy into her ki and vice versa allowed her spells to become stronger along with her attacks. The young magician grinned at the praise from the young Saiyan.

"Thanks! How have things been for you? Still flirting with that girl from school. What was her name again? Becky? Barnie?" Zatanna was giving Gohan a giant Cheshire grin as he blushed heavily and Tien smirked.

"Barbara. And no! I told you last time we are just friends." Zatanna and Gohan had also grown a little bit close. As she had been training with Tien so much, the seasoned human fighter would sometimes bring the girl along for Tien, Piccolo, and Gohan's training sessions so she could see the extents of power ki could give her. Gohan decided the best bet to save him from embarrassment was to change the subject. "So is your dad finally letting you join the Team?"

Zatanna sighed in frustration while looking towards her father. "I don't know! He is so frustrating sometimes. I just want him to give me some space! I have been training with Master Shinhan, which was his requirement to join, but he still won't say that I can!" Tien gave her a reassuring smile and was reaching to put a hand on her shoulder when he suddenly disappeared from existence, along with every other adult in the room, including Zatara and Batman. "Tien?! Dad?!" she exclaimed.

Robin started searching wildly at the same time for his mentor. "Batman? What happened?"

Gohan closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. "I can't sense Zatara, Tien, or Batman. I can't even sense Piccolo. It's like they all disappeared."

Aqualad quickly took control of the situation. "Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna: find out if this is global. Check social media, internet, news, and see what's going on. Kakarot, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy: Go out into Happy Harbor, Gotham, and Metropolis. There are going to be a lot of children who are lost and confused right now. We need to help them find their way to safety until the adults reappear." The team nodded and went to do their tasks. Artemis went to help Happy Harbor with M'gann, while Connor went to Metropolis to protect the city that his should-be-mentor protects. Gohan flew to Gotham, fully dressed in his Kakarot armor and in his Super Saiyan glory, and began to help children get out of crashed cars, leading them to the auditorium of Gotham Academy where several students including Barbara were setting up a shelter. Barbara saw the young hero and ran over to him.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before. Nevermind that. Thank you for your help," Barbara, as always, rattled off her sentences in quick succession. Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"No problem Babs." Gohan immediately knew he had screwed up when he used the nickname. _Damnit! I am so not used to trying to keep a secret identity!_ Barbara's eyes narrowed and before she could ask a question, Gohan flew as fast as he could back to Mount Justice to see what the plan was. He arrived to see an 8-year old boy talking to the Team in the center of the room.

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 5** **th** **19:43**

Batman and Zatara were discussing the possibilities of Zatanna joining the Team. "She has become strong thanks to Tien," Zatara commented as they looked at the girl in question, "but she is still my little girl. I am afraid of putting her at risk."

"From my experience, they will do it either way," Batman replied with his sage advice from raising Dick as the Robin. "The best solution is to guide them through it and support them." As Zatara opened his mouth to continue, Zatanna disappeared along with everyone else from the Team. "Robin!?" Batman immediately shouted, searching for his protégé and son.

"Zatanna!" Both Tien and Zatara shouted at the same time, while Piccolo flew into the hangar from his spot on top of the mountain.

"Where. Is. Gohan." Piccolo was straight to the point with his questions, as always.

"We don't know, old friend," Tien began. "They were all here, and suddenly they disappeared." Batman immediately began typing on his wrist computer, where holographic displays began popping up.

"It's not just here either. News reports from around the globe are talking about every child below the age of 18 disappearing. This cannot be a coincidence." Batman and the others went to the control room and were researching what could possibly be going on, when Captain Marvel flew into the room.

"Guys! I know what's going on. There's an adult Earth and a kid Earth!" Captain Marvel exclaimed in wonder.

"How are we supposed to talk to the Team?" Batman asked.

Captain Marvel gave him a smirk before shouting, **"SHAZAM!"**

 **Mount Justice**

 **Kid Earth**

Robin showed Zatanna the video of Zatara using the tracking spell from an earlier mission. She had been practicing it while the other members of the Team were helping to stabilize their assigned cities. Aqualad and Kid Flash stood in front of the Helmet of Fate. "Are we that desperate?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not yet," came Aqualad's solemn reply. They both knew the consequences of using the helm. Nabu had barely let Kaldur free the last time he donned it, and they doubted that he would be so forgiving next time. They heard a cough behind them and turned to see Zatanna standing there.

"I am ready for the spell," she said. They nodded and the majority of the Team reconverged in the control room where a giant holographic globe was projected. The spell works perfectly and a beacon is lit on the globe.

"Roanoke Island. Awesome job, Zee," Robin smiled at the girl, who looked away and blushed while smiling.

"We should begin to make our way there as soon as Gohan returns," Aqualad said. With convenient timing, Billy Batson appeared in the world and began to explain that he was Captain Marvel and there were two worlds: one of everyone below the age of 18 and one with everyone above. Gohan had rejoined the Team about halfway through and absorbed the information as well. Using Captain Marvel as a messenger, the Team and the League planned out their synchronized attack on Roanoke Island.

 **Mount Justice**

 **Adult Earth**

In a large field, a rift long since thought to be closed suddenly began to ripple with energy once more. Out of it emerged a creature of unparalleled terror. Its green wings flexed with power as it breathed air once more. "This is interesting," Cell said to himself. "I could have sworn I killed everyone on Earth. I also only sense Tien and Piccolo here on Earth. No sign of Vegeta or Gohan." He could tell that Tien and Piccolo had felt him too, as they were approaching him at rapid speed. "I guess I could use another warm up," he grinned evilly.

 **AN: I think this is where I will end for now and make it a two-parter. Cell is back! Guess there is a time-delay with that dimensional rift. Babs is getting suspicious! What will happen in the second half! Guess we will find out next time! Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is part two. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own DBZ or YJ.**

 **En Route to Roanoke Island**

 **Adult Earth**

Piccolo and Tien flew behind the BatJet, Zatara, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, and Captain Marvel. "So, I guess we are joining the League then," Piccolo commented idly to his one-time foe.

"I had planned to for a while now," Tien admitted. "They do what we did as Z-fighters. They fight for Earth. There is no greater cause." Piccolo nodded. The flight was continuing in silence, and Batman was so focused on getting Robin back that he didn't notice when an indicator went off in the jet to tell him that a dimensional rift opened. Piccolo and Tien immediately noticed, however, when they felt an incredible ki appear that they hoped to never see again. "No. Not now. Not without Gohan and Vegeta," Tien muttered in frustration.

Piccolo stopped his friend and lead them at full speed towards where Cell's power was coming from. "We have to stall him. We may not be a match for him but he will kill everyone on Earth again if we don't. We need time for the League and the Team to merge the planet so that Gohan can help." Tien nodded and started to fly faster. Within a minute they arrived in front of the biomechanical monstrosity they hoped was gone forever. Cell turned to them and laughed.

"Hello there Piccolo. Tien. This is a change of scenery," he grinned maliciously. "Why just minutes ago I watched you two along with Vegeta and Gohan fall into that rift. I must admit that even I couldn't resist its pull and fell in as well. Something tells me it hasn't been minutes for you two. Your power levels have increased since last we saw each other. And Earth seems to be populated again but…different."

"Enough talk," Piccolo declared as he threw off his weighted turban and cloak. The two left giant indents in the ground due to their incredible weight. Piccolo and Tien nodded to each other and immediately rushed towards Cell, who powered up slightly and began to warm up against the Z-fighters.

 **Roanoke Island**

 **Kid Earth**

The Team arrived on the scene to find Klarion standing in a pentagram with a glowing green gem in the middle. The Lord of Chaos looked at the Team. "Oh goody. My favorite toys are here to play again. And it looks like they brought a Saiyan along. How did you know I love to play with monkeys?" The Team was surprised to hear Klarion admit to knowing what Gohan was.

"Enough Klarion," Aqualad declared as he nodded to M'gann who linked them up. _"Attack him now. Focus the cat, it is his familiar. Superboy, maneuver 12."_ Superboy rushed forward and turned around suddenly to catch Aqualad's foot and propel him towards Klarion. The Witch Boy expected such an attack and put a barrier around himself and the gem. Gohan flew above the barrier and threw a powerful ki blast at it, which did no good.

Klarion looked up at the half-Saiyan in malice. "That wasn't very nice. But I got your tail!" As he said that, a magical clamp appeared behind Kakarot and put his tail in a vice grip. Gohan screamed in agony. He had been so caught up in increasing his strength that he forgot how much of a weakness his tail could be. The magical clamp dragged Gohan back down to the ground where he writhed in pain. Superboy was tackled by Teekl the cat, who had transformed into a gigantic, ferocious beast. Zatanna tried casting her most powerful spells and ki blasts, but even they weren't enough to break the barrier. Things were looking grim.

 **Roanoke Island**

 **Adult Earth**

The Justice League was faring slightly better against the four sorcerers that protected the gem. Wonder Woman was holding her own against Felix Faust, while Captain Atom and Wotan fought each other. Batman himself was teaming up with Zatara against Wizard while Captain Marvel and Superman took down Blackbriar Thorn with ease. The mission seemed to be going smoothly until Batman heard a call from Piccolo. They were lucky that they thought ahead to giving the two Z-fighters communicators.

"Batman! We need to merge the planets, NOW." Piccolo's urgent call surprised the Caped Crusader, though he didn't show it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Cell." The one word caused Batman's eyes to widen. From everything he had learned from the Z-fighters, Cell's power was unmatched by anyone but Gohan. They needed to get the young boy back if they hoped to keep the Earth alive.

Batman was quick to throw out orders. "Captain Marvel, go to the other Earth and inform the Team on the situation. Tell them we need Gohan now!" Captain Marvel nodded and with a shout of " **SHAZAM!** " disappeared. Batman quickly turned to Superman. "Superman, go to Piccolo and Tien. Help them hold off Cell until we can merge the planets." Superman nodded and flew off to where he could hear the fight between Cell and the Z-fighters. "Everyone else: let's finish this."

 **Kid Earth**

Zatanna knelt down next to M'gann who had been taken down and held her up. The Team members that still stood were surprised when Billy reappeared in their world with a look of fear on his face. "Guys, we need Gohan in our world now!"

Aqualad looked at the boy. "What is the matter?"

Billy looked at the leader with genuine fear in his eyes. "Cell is back. We need to move quickly! Take out the gem, it's what is separating the two worlds."

"That's all I needed to know." The Team turned back to look at Zatanna as she materialized the Helm of Nabu from its hiding spot in a rock and put it on. Aqualad and Kid Flash shouted at her to stop but it was too late. Zatanna had been taken control of by Doctor Fate. The Lord of Order began to combat the Lord of Chaos and, due to Zatanna's strength, was able to distract the Witch Boy easily while Kid Flash ran through the weakened force field quickly and grabbed the gem. He tossed the gem to Doctor Fate who, at the same time as Zatara in the alternate Earth, performed the spell to break the gem and merge the two Earths together.

Superman had arrived and began to help Piccolo and Tien with Cell. The green monster was surprised to find another being that could contend with him in power. "What are you?" Cell asked. "I did not think another race existed that could come close to the power of Saiyans."

"Well I guess your Earth never got the chance to see a Kryptonian in action," Superman responded as he threw his heat vision on the android. Cell held a forearm up to stop the attack and rushed forward to meet the Man of Steel in a flurry of punches and kicks. The fight would seem to be a standstill in the eyes of a regular observer, but Tien and Piccolo could sense that Cell was still holding back, having felt the monster's true power before. Superman started to push the bioandroid back when a rush of kis invaded everyone's senses.

Cell whipped his head to the direction of Roanoke Island, where he felt Gohan's ki suddenly appear. "Finally, a true fight." Cell unleashed a ki wave that pushed the two Z-Fighters and the last son of Krypton back, while Cell used Instant Transmission to appear at the scene. He found a bunch of powerful humans in strange attire along with a few aliens. He saw Gohan writhing on the floor with his tail clamped down. Within seconds Superman, Tien and Piccolo appeared. "Gohan I am disappointed. You are taken down by mere insects?"

Doctor Fate flew up to Cell. "Enough, Fate decrees your existence shall be no more!" Fate threw a binding spell forward that Cell blew off with ease.

"Yuck. No one invited you to this party," Cell commented before throwing a powerful ki blast at the Lord of Order who controlled Zatanna. Tien could feel the girl he had come to care for as family trapped in the helmet and, without a second thought, rushed in front of the blast to take it head on. The blast knocked Tien out and brought him to the edge of death.

"Tien!" Gohan shouted. _I can't let anyone die. There's only one way for me to get out of this._ Using all the ki that he could muster, Gohan infused his hand with the power and chopped off his own tail to free it from the constraints of the clamp that Klarion had produced. Finally free of the weakness, Gohan flew straight up in the air. "This is between you and me Cell. Let's finish this." Using the anger and rage he felt towards the monster that plagued his nightmares, Gohan screamed a most powerful and antagonizing scream. Waves of power started to emit from him and most of the members of the League and the Team had to shield their eyes. Those that didn't have to could see Gohan's muscles become more pronounced, his hair stand straight up with the exception of a single strand, and lightning bolts begin to surround his figure until, with a final wave of energy, Gohan finished powering up to his Ascended Super Saiyan form. Cell smirked at the challenge.

"Ah, so you still think you can beat me, boy?" Cell taunted.

"I am not going to beat you Cell," Gohan responded. "I am going to kill you."

"If only you had been quicker about it last time, maybe your family would still be alive." Screaming in fury, Gohan rushed forward and began to beat the BioAndroid back. Cell was surprised by the amount of power Gohan had. The extra few weeks Gohan had allowed him to train to where he was stronger than Cell once more. Gohan pushed Cell back further and further and threw him into the ground, before appearing below him and kicking him straight in the stomach sending Cell flying. Cell caught himself in the air and panted heavily. "You have become quite strong. The challenge is thrilling. However, I am not done with you yet." The two raced back together and continued their vicious onslaught as the Team, the League, and Piccolo watched on. Piccolo and Zatara were kneeling next to Tien to make sure he was still, thankfully, alive. The observers could tell that Gohan was winning heavily and that he was going to stick to his word and kill the monster.

Unable to let someone die on his watch, Superman flew in front of Gohan as he began to power up a Kamehameha wave to finish off his adversary. "Stop Gohan. We will take him in. Make him answer for his crimes." Gohan was furious.

"His crimes are genocide! He is a maniac who will kill everyone you know and love if you let him live." Klarion took advantage of this distraction and created a portal behind himself and Cell.

"Hey greeny!" Klarion shouted at Cell, who turned to look at the Witch Boy. Cell was covered in bruises and blood. "Let's beat it! I think you and I will get along together nicely!" Cell nodded and flew into the portal along with Klarion. Gohan pushed past the Man of Steel and flew straight for the portal only to have it close just before him. Gohan screamed in frustration and glared at the Man of Steel before powering down to his Super Saiyan form and flying towards his friend Tien to check up on him. The League had gathered the four villains remaining together, and Zatara looked up to his daughter, controlled by Doctor Fate.

"Nabu! I ask you. Release my daughter!" Zatara pleaded with the Lord of Order.

Doctor Fate seemed to almost contemplate for a few seconds before responding. "No. Look at what chaos has wrought on this world. Earth needs a Lord of Order. This girl is powerful in the mystical arts. She will do nicely as a host."

"But what about Kent?" Kid Flash asked from underneath. "He won't approve of you taking her without permission!"

"Kent Nelson disagreed, so I released him into the afterlife." Kid Flash looked down as he said this, sad for the older man.

Zatara stepped up. "Take me instead. I am more practiced in the mystical arts than my daughter. My body is fully grown, more suited to handle your power."

"All of this is true," Doctor Fate responded, "but how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

 **"I esimorp ot nod eht etaf fo temleh!"** Zatara's spell created a bond that tied him to wearing the helmet of fate. Doctor Fate flew down in front of the sorcerer and took off the helmet, releasing Zatanna.

Zatanna looked at her father with tears in her eyes as Zatara gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, my daughter." Ignoring her protests, Zatara turned to Batman. "Take care of her."

"I will," came Batman's reply. With a nod, Zatara put on the Helmet of Nabu, and became Doctor Fate, who flew off into the distance. Zatanna fell down to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Robin immediately rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug as she started to cry at the loss of her father. Everyone looked down, saddened by the sacrifice that Zatara made. They eventually made their way back to the Cave, where Tien was given a senzu bean and informed of what happened. He walked to Zatanna who had once again found herself crying in Robin's arms and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the man she considered and uncle and ran into his arms crying for her father.

 **Undisclosed Location**

"The worlds have reunited. Did you steal what you needed?" Lex Luthor asked. Sportsmaster nodded his head, holding the briefcase he and the Riddler had gotten during a riot. "Good. It also appears that a new player has joined our team." As he said this, Klarion walked forward with Cell behind him.

Cell laughed as he looked at his new allies and smirked. "So, this is what it's like to stand in the Light."

 **AN: Well. There you have it. Cell joins the Light to get revenge on Gohan, Superman won't let Gohan finish his mission, RIP Zatara. Please leave a review! Also to clarify since people have asked. In my story Gohan is 13 when he fought Cell. Barbara is the same age as him and Dick, she's just taller for her age.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is Chapter 10.**

 **I don't own DBZ or YJ.**

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 7** **th** **09:25**

Robin, M'gann, Connor, and Artemis brought in the last of Zatanna's belongings into her new room. Since her father was gone, she had chosen to move into the Cave. Tien volunteered to move into the Cave as well, and become the Team's permanent 'den mother', in order to better look out for the girl he had grown to care for, along with Gohan. "Is there anything else you need?" M'gann asked kindly to the sorceress.

"Thanks, but right now, I kind of want to be alone." Artemis, Connor, and M'gann nodded and left the room, offering her sympathetic smiles as they exited. Robin walked to the door and turned around to look at the beautiful girl. He hesitated for a second, then threw caution into the wind and walked back over to where she sat on the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone," Robin began, "but I wanted you to know that you aren't. You won't ever be alone. I wish I could tell you my secret identity, but I know what it's like. To lose your parents. It's painful, but you will grow strong again. You have the Team here to support you. The whole Justice League. You have Tien." Robin hesitated yet again, but then reached his hand out and put it on top of Zatanna's. "And you have me too." By the end of his speech, Zatanna had tears rolling down her face and knelt down in front of Robin, holding on for dear life as she cried yet again. Not only for her own pain but for learning that her friend had lost his family too. The two stayed like that, not noticing that Tien was standing in the doorway, having come by to check on the girl that he felt responsible for. Smiling sadly at the sight of the two, he closed the door to give them privacy and began to walk towards the hangar doors. He could sense Gohan outside fighting all out against Piccolo in his 'training.' Ever since Cell reappeared and escaped, Gohan had barely gotten 4 hours of sleep. He had blown off school completely and took breaks only to eat and do other necessities. The rest of the time, he trained. _He feels responsible for Cell_ , Tien thought to himself, _and beyond pissed off at Superman._ The argument had been loud and painful.

 **Flashback**

 **The previous day**

Gohan was training in his Ascended Super Saiyan form above the Cave with Tien and Piccolo trying to keep up. The onslaught of attacks Gohan was unleashing against the two was nothing short of vicious. They all stopped the training when they felt a powerful ki fly towards them. Superman stopped in front of the young half-Saiyan. "Gohan, we need to talk. Follow me." Without waiting for a reply, Superman led Gohan, Piccolo and Tien to the control room in the Cave, where Batman, Wonder Woman, Aqualad, and Robin stood. "We need to talk about your actions yesterday. You were about to kill if I hadn't stopped you!"

"Yes, I was," Gohan replied frankly, which surprised Aqualad and Wonder Woman, and made the Dynamic Duo narrow their eyes slightly. "I would have in a heartbeat. That monster is genocidal. He killed BILLIONS on my Earth. And wiped out New Namek too. He is a monster and needs to die."

"We don't kill," Batman said, stepping forward. "Your actions were completely irresponsible. If we make an exception for Cell, what would stop us from killing anyone else?"

"This isn't some two-time thief or run of the mill super-villain," Piccolo said, standing up for his pupil. "Cell was created by Dr. Gero for one purpose and one purpose alone. Total annihilation. He will stop at nothing less."

"We can stop him," Superman said confidently, and turned to Gohan. "Killing isn't the solution. It would scar you for the rest of your life."

"No, it wouldn't. You think I haven't done it before?" This statement surprised everyone but the two Z-fighters in the room. "The first time I killed was when I was 6 on Namek. Frieza's soldiers were killing Namekians left and right. I killed them first. I don't regret it. Not even for a second. There are some who can be redeemed. Some who don't deserve it. Cell isn't one of those. He deserves the darkest corner of HFIL King Yemma can send him to. I could have sent him there if YOU hadn't stopped me! And rest assured, I will deliver him to King Yemma, one way or the other. Don't get in my way next time, Superman, or I will take you down, too." With that, Gohan stormed out of the room. The members of the League and Team may not have understood what HFIL was or who King Yemma was, but they got what Gohan was trying to say. He would kill Cell the first chance he gets.

"I agree with his decision," Wonder Woman said, to the surprise of Batman and Superman. "Cell is not some creature we can keep contained. He is not a criminal of our Earth. He falls in the jurisdiction of the Z-Fighters. And the Z-Fighters should determine his fate." With that said, Wonder Woman walked to the Zeta tubes and returned to her home on Themyscira.

"The boy has been through a rough life," Tien spoke up for the first time. "Gohan has been fighting for his life since he was 4 years old. He saw his father die in front of him before getting kidnapped for a year. He saw most of his father's friends die a year later, including both of us. He has been in life or death situations more times than anyone his age should be. He is making the right decision. Cell will kill everyone without hesitation. He has the power to do it. The only reason he is stalling now is that he must have found another source. Something else he can absorb to make himself even more 'perfect'. And once he does, we will all be dead."

 **Present time.**

Tien went outside and joined the two Z-fighters in their training session. After hours of training, they all landed and, without even a word to the two, Gohan flew back into the Cave to shower and eat. Piccolo sighed and turned to his friend. "We need to do something about Gohan. He needs to get his mind off Cell."

"Maybe we should ask his friends to help. Take him out and do something fun. Explore the new world," Tien suggested. He grinned a bit at a thought. "Zatanna told me he's been talking to a 'Barbara' at school. Maybe she could help us." Piccolo smirked and nodded. Tien's smile fell as he sighed. "We need to also talk about our plans for the long term. We don't know when Vegeta is coming back. He said he would return in a month."

"We are still a week out from that. What do you plan to do, old friend?" Piccolo asked.

"I think I am going to join the Justice League. Officially. Stay here at the Cave. Watch out for Gohan and Zatanna, along with the rest of the Team. Help them grow. You?"

"This planet needs a Guardian. And we might need Dragon Balls. I fused with Kami in order to become strong enough to fight Cell. Now, I think I need to be Kami."

 **Light Headquarters**

Cell stood in a dark lit room, listening to the weaklings drone on about their plans to stop the 'Justice League' as they called it. Truthfully, he could care less about their plans. He had no intentions of helping them fulfill their plot. They would die like the rest. First, Cell needed to become stronger. He thought back to his battle with the powerful new creature. _Kryptonian, huh?_ Cell thought to himself, smirking madly. _These fools will eventually lead me to another Kryptonian, and once I absorb their strength, I will truly become Perfect. Then that Saiyan brat will die at my feet._

 **AN: Okay sorry short chapter. Inspiration hit me and I wrote it out. That's how most of my chapters are is I write until I feel comfortable with stopping. Apologies for those who want a bit more beef in the chapters, I will try to do better. Gohan has a problem with Superman stopping him. Changed canon a bit with Zatanna moving in, to quell my thirst for Chalant scenes. Piccolo plans to become Kami, Tien plans to train the next generation, and Gohan plans to brood for a bit. Next up we will most likely see more of Vegeta's adventures through space. Cell has his own agenda in the Light. Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright here is chapter 11 for you all! Just as a note, as a few people have asked and they haven't been reading these author notes, my story is obviously NOT canon. Therefore, even though Gohan is 11 at the Cell Games in the original anime, in this version he is 13. I had pointed this out a few times but hopefully it's clear now. Also, yes I know that Cell could wipe out the whole planet with a swish of his wrist, but he has discovered new challenges on this planet. Namely in Superman. So he has an interest in seeing all that he can discover from the new Earth before he goes about his plans. Anyways, rant aside, on with the fic!**

 **I don't own DBZ or YJ.**

 **Apokolips**

 **November 8** **th** **13:51**

Bulma Briefs, in her vast genius and intellect, prepared her Capsule Corp ships to be undetectable by any conventional mean she could find. Luckily for Vegeta, the conventional means of the two universes seemed to be the same, as his ship flew just within orbit of the hell-like planet without detection. He contemplated his options from here as he stared at the world that currently held the creature he despised more than any other. Frieza's strength in Vegeta's home universe was awesome, to be sure. Before Kakarot ascended to the rank of Super Saiyan, no other organism in the entire cosmos could compare to him. However, once the power of Super Saiyan was unlocked, he became insignificant. The Frieza of this universe dwarfed the one Vegeta knew. His power, from what Vegeta could feel, was barely lower than his own. That wasn't what worried him. What worried him were the other powers he could feel on the planet. He detected many that were at a fairly notable strength, but two that stood out along with Frieza. The first was entirely foreign to him. He had never felt a species such as this. The creature's power dwarfed his own by a fair margin. He could feel just as much evil in this power as he felt in Frieza's. This wasn't the one that worried him though. The one that worried him was the one he also recognized. It was the power of another Saiyan. One that was also evil through and through. One that could put Perfect Cell to shame. He knew that he could do one of two things. The first would be to go in and fight for the honor of his race. If he was left alone with Frieza for even just a minute, he could get the revenge he thirsted for. This path would end in his sure death though. In truth, he longed for it. He did not know if he would end up in the Other World of this universe or back in his own, but it would give him a chance to be reunited with his beloved once more, or just go straight to HFIL. A risk he was willing to take. The only thing that stopped him was his responsibility to the last of his kind. Specifically, the half-breed child of his greatest rival. He had respect for Gohan. A boy who obtained power no one else had wielded, and at the age of 13! The adolescent needed to be trained properly, to properly harness his Saiyan side so that he would never lose control again. It was this desire to aid the boy that stopped Vegeta from doing his suicide attack. Marking the coordinates on his map for later, and vowing to return one day to kill the evil tyrant, Vegeta set the ship on a course back to Earth, so that Gohan's training could begin in earnest.

 **Mount Everest**

 **November 9** **th** **11:32**

Gohan floated above the gigantic mountain in all his Ascended Super Saiyan glory. He had decided that the best way to get stronger was to train in the same way he and his father trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If he could master the form to the point that he had the Super Saiyan form mastered, he would have a definitive advantage over Cell. He held the lotus form for meditation as he had been for the past two hours until he felt a significant ki approaching him. Opening his eyes, he saw Zatanna fly up to him, a look of hesitation on her face.

"How did you find me?" he asked, curious if she had used the tracking spell again like she had done to find Klarion.

"Tien taught me how to sense ki," Zatanna responded, floating next to her half-Saiyan friend. "Yours stands out like a beacon on this planet, especially in this form."

Gohan was surprised that she had already picked up the ability to detect ki. "You really are advancing at an amazing pace Zatanna. You will be as strong as Tien in no time," Gohan praised. Zatanna blushed slightly at the compliments to her new power, but grinned back at her friend.

"Thanks! Though I doubt I will ever reach Master Shinhan's level. He has so much experience and skill!" Gohan could tell that Zatanna admired the Z-Fighter. _She may be part of the team now, and maybe the Justice League later, but she is now and forever will be a Z-Fighter._ Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts when Zatanna continued. "Well I came here to see if you wanted to hang out with us. You have been pretty distant lately ever since…well ever since that day." The memory of it was still rough for her, having lost her father.

"I need to train Zatanna. Thank you though." Gohan expected that to be that. She would get the hint and nod and fly away. He didn't realize how stubborn Zatanna could be.

Smirking mischievously, Zatanna responded, "We thought you might say that, but I was told to give you no choice. **"Tropelet Nahog dna I ot ecitsuj tnuom!"** The spell worked instantly, and Gohan and Zatanna found themselves out from the cold winds of Mount Everest and inside the Cave of their base at Happy Harbor. Gohan gave her a glare and was about to walk out and fly back towards his training spot when Piccolo and Tien walked in front of him and blocked the door.

"No Gohan," Piccolo said firmly. "You are training yourself to death. You are training so hard to fight that you are losing sight of what you are fighting for. These people are your friends. You need to spend time with them, bond with them. Create your home here and then worry about Cell. You had him outclassed before, you will outclass him the next time you meet. Now go and be with your friends. Tien and I have some things we need to work on, so I am entrusting you in Zatanna's supervision." The girl in question grinned and gave her mentor and Piccolo a thumbs up. Both smirked back at her. "Have fun, kid." With that, the two walked out and flew off.

Gohan sighed for a second, before powering back down to his regular Super Saiyan form and turning to his friend. "So, who all is 'we'?" Zatanna grinned before going to the Zeta tubes and inputting the destination without responding.

"Recognized: Kakarot, B-08. Zatanna Zatara, B-09." The two stepped through the portal and Gohan was surprised to find himself in..the Batcave? He was about to turn and ask Zatanna how she got permission when Alfred walked up to the pair.

"Ah, Mister Gohan, Miss Zatanna. You are right on time. Master Richard is upstairs getting ready. He has asked me to tell you that he and Master Wayne purchased you some clothes that are in the spare room next to his. He has asked that you wear them today. Miss Zatanna, I trust you will have no problem changing your outfit?" The girl nodded. "Splendid, right this way please.

As Alfred led them to the elevator to Wayne Manor, Gohan turned to the young magician. "How long have you known Robin's secret identity? He keeps that tight lipped!"

Zatanna smiled and blushed faintly as she thought of the Boy Wonder. "You know how my father asked Batman to take care of me?" At his nod, Zatanna continued. "Well, Batman and Robin approached me yesterday and told me that I would always have a home with them and that I was welcome to transfer to Gotham Academy. I am going to finish out my current semester, then join you two. Anyways, since my father and Batman were close, they gave me access to the Batcave and told me their secret identities. This whole thing was actually Rob..err, Dick and I's idea." The two made their way into the manor, and Gohan ran up to the room he was told about to find a nice pair of jean pants and a button up blue shirt and white tee sitting on the bed, along with a pair of vans. He put the clothing on and was slightly surprised to find that they fit perfectly. Writing it off to the Dynamic Duo being great detectives, Gohan walked downstairs to find Dick and Zatanna sitting on the couch laughing together. He smiled at the sight and walked behind them. When it became obvious that they were wrapped up in their conversation and didn't notice him, he coughed slightly to get their attention. The two jumped up immediately and blushed simultaneously.

"Hey Gohan, glad to finally see you again," Dick joked. "Anyways, you're probably wondering what our plan is for the day. We just have to pick up one more person first. Before that, though, would you mind powering down to your base form? We would prefer the world to see Gohan with us instead of Kakarot." Gohan nodded and exhaled slightly, releasing the Super Saiyan transformation altogether, leaving him with his natural coal black hair and onyx eyes. Zatanna's eyes widened slightly as she had never seen Gohan in his base form, but got used to it quickly. Training with a Z-Fighter has taught her to just accept the strange. "Zee, would you mind changing into something a bit more casual than your training gear." Zatanna blushed, both to her nickname and to the fact that she was still wearing her training gi.

"Sorry, sure. **Evig em a wen kool!** " Instantly, her outfit changed to a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with a slight frilliness at the bottom, along with a pair of pink sneakers. Dick looked away and blushed at the sight of the beautiful girl, causing both Gohan and Zatanna to smirk. Eventually Alfred walked back into the room.

"Master Richard, Miss Zatanna, Mister Gohan. Are you three ready?" The three responded with a nod. "Very well. If you will follow me." Alfred led them outside and into the limo that he always drove for the family. The three friends settled comfortably in the back, and enjoyed the drive with jokes and banter until they reached their first stop. Alfred pulled up to the modest house, and Dick immediately sent a text on his phone. Within a minute, a beautiful redheaded girl walked out of the house, locked the door, and got into the limo.

Barbara sat down and was about to say hi to everyone before she noticed Gohan sitting there, blushing slightly. She immediately gave him the hardest glare she could muster. "Where the hell have you been?!" Gohan gulped audibly. In that moment, he wished he could be fighting a thousand Cells. Nothing is more scary than a pissed off woman.

 **AN: Alright, there's the chapter. As usual, I am splitting this into two parts, as my ADD works way better with shorter chapters. This one nearly reached 2k, so I am pretty happy with it, but still. Gohan is finally getting away from his training, and is going to have to explain to a very pissed off Barbara why he's disappeared. Please leave a review with your opinion! Also hooray! Finally over 20k words for the story!**


End file.
